Apocalypse Dream
by Nightcore Majesty
Summary: Rogue is devastated after the death of his little sister Anastasia because of a job failure. What will happen is she magically comes back to life 10 godamned years later, only to be titled as Zeref's Dark Queen? What does Zeref have to do with this? This has to be a dream, right? Lemons included.
1. Beginning

Welcome to the first chapter of my new story of Falleimiento. I realised that fanfiction has a lot of Zeref one shots but not enough long ones. So yea! In case you were wondering what the word falleimiento meant, it is Spanish for Demise. Hope you enjoy my story! Oh BTW, I have one OC in this story and she is Anastasia Cheney, Rogue's little sis. Lets start!

* * *

Unknown POV

The time is near… Rogue. You and your family shall fall into despair and you sister shall be my Dark Queen. Rogue… you will atone for your sins because you did not keep that promise. -*imagine dark whispering now*- Rogue…. Rogue… Rogue… Rog-

* * *

Rogue POV

"gue~ ogue~ Rogue~ ROGUE! WAKE UP!" My idiotic Partner yelled into my ear. Ugh, here he goes again, I just know it about his holiness and my shadowy persona.

"mm…" I mumbled half awake. Suddenly, the remains of last night's dream came flooding back to my memory. I am now wide awake. My eyes widened in horror as my memory replayed that fateful day 10 years ago. The day I lost all my emotions and the day I lost my beloved sister, Anastasia in a mission failure. She brought happiness and joy to Sabertooth but when she died, sadism was welcomed into Saber with open arms and smirks. Anastasia was the lone star which shone in all of Sabertooth's lives. Master used to laugh and play with his members and welcomes them to his guild without hesitation. Now, I don't even know… I didn't even hear what Sting was rambling about. Something about master predicting someone to come I guess…

* * *

***flashback***

"Raio-nii!" A young black haired girl with dazzling ruby eyes flashed a scared and frightful look at me. My younger self kept battling the wyverns in order to save Sting, who was heavily damaged and low in magic and blood. The high and snowing mountain did not help at all.

"Shadow dragon's ROAR!" I screamed.

"Apocalypse Dragons JUDGEMENT!" Anastasia roared. Her eyes were dull, which was a sign that her magic was depleted already. But for the sake of … Nakama,… she fought on. Anastasia… why did you do that to save me? I could have blocked that but…

"ROARRRRR!" The mother and father wyverns screeched at us. The younger me froze in horror as the wyvern parents spread their wings wide and crashed down at me.

"NOOOO!" The present me screamed. Hot liquids streamed down my face and my cheeks were numb from screaming out so loud.

A horrid noise echoed through the empty mountain caverns. The younger me collapsed in shock as my eyes widened. It went from o-o to 0.0 and I knew what happened next. My stupid younger self opened one frozen eye and cringed. Anastasia stood protectively in front of Young Rogue ( Just like Lisanna's pose from you know what scene. The one where Elfman was out of control and the one where she was sucked into Edolas.)

Blood poured from the open gap as the wyvern tore it's spike out. My sister swayed from side to side before collapsing. The snow around it turned rube red, just like her darling eyes. (ROGUE may HAVE SISTER COMPLEX!)

"AHHHH!" The young me screamed as black magic spilled out in to the air killing the wyverns in one go.

"Falleimiento Revive… *cough* (blood pours out from her mouth) *cough* you are invincible for the rest of this mission, I made sure raio-nii. Take *cough* care of Stin*cough*g-kun, ne? All your magic and wounds are healed. I can't see you, where *cough* are you? I feel dizzy and my chest feels numb…"

"I'm here Sting is here too." Young Rogue (Raios) whispered as he held on to Anastasia's hand as if his live depended on it.

"Ne, Raio why did she stop breathing?" Sting whisper cried.

Time seem to stop (again) for the older and younger Riaos. Anna's (nickname) hand became limp befor it drooped limply onto the cold, hard ground. Sting was the first one to react.

"ROGUE! THIS IS ALL A JOKE! RIGHT?! TELL ME THIS IS ONLY A DREAM. TELL ME!"

"I don't know ANYMORE!" Rogue/Riaos screamed into the sky

"WHY, WHY OUT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE ONLY LIGHT IN OUR LIFE? WHAT WILL EVERYONE DO?" Sting screamed as the steamy tears became instant icicles.

"…"

"Riaos?" Sting questioned.

"Who's Riaos, that feeble douchebag died. Only Rogue remains."

For once, Sting understood. Riaos no Rogue lost his emotions for his sister. This is his sin for chickening out. Well, more like he sealed his emotions away. He still grieved day and night for 2 and a half years before the jobs he took became more power demanding.

"im such an idiot" The present me whispered.

***Flashback end***

* * *

"I'm such an idiot…" I whispered

"OH YES YOU ARE!ROGUE! TEME(bastard) TUNING ME OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY HEROIC SPEECH! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-(doing)"

I guess I didn't notice the strange scent that Sting picked up. It was too familiar! Forest berries with whipped cream and a hues of darkness to it. Who could miss that. It's –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MINERVA!" (GOT YA!) We groaned. I more like mumbled. Sting did most of the groaning and complaining.

" BOYS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PORN MAGAZINES? AND IS THAT STING'S DIRTY UNDERWEAR I SEE? Daddy wants you guys to the guild now!~" That sadistic bitch… I guess Anastasia was right. 11 years ago, we made a joke that Minerva would turn bitchy and evil when she's older. Minerva was so sweet then that she wouldn't even hurt a fly (understatement). I sweat dropped but quickly turned on my Shadow drive as Sting did his White drive.

Under exactly 21 seconds, we arrived. We knew better than anyone to upset Master. As we entered the guild hall, we saw something we haven't see in ages. The guild was happy! My jaws spread wide open.

* * *

Guild POV

Master commanded us to do something we never did before. PARTYING? IS MASTER GOING BANANAS? Still, couldn't complain. Sting joined right in and Rogue stood awkwardly with his jaws on the floor. Was it that surprising?

*BAM!*

A figure crashed through our guild ceiling. Master declared something that shocked the older members and surprisingly brought tears to Minerva and Rogue. ROGUE! ROGUE THE SIELNT EMO! ROGUE THE EMOTIONLESS!ROGUE THE NO FUN! ROGUE WHOM DOES NOT SPEAK! ROGUE WHO- (I think the readers got enough?) OH OKAY! (ARE THEY BI-POLAR?)

"IT IS TIME! FOR ONE OF OUR OWN HAS ARRIVED BACK."

* * *

Older Members of Sabertooth POV

ITS HER! ~ ISN'T SHE DEAD? AHHHHHHHHHH CRAZY MONKEYS ARE INVADING THIS PLANET WITH SOME BANANA MAGIC! HELP!~

* * *

Sting POV

A strong aroma of blueberry and vanilla with a dash of blood and death (sweat drop )(what a unique scent) blows against my nose. This… this scent is Anna… my beloved. (FANGIRLING)

I feel my knees give in to the ground and see Rogue too on the ground crying silent tears. Minerva looked very confused at first but soon realises her best friend was in the room. Wails echoed the hall and soon all the members that were in the guild before us began to cry. Some mages remembered the face in the funeral photo and started to cry. Anna was home.

"Ochie! Hey old man was up?" a cheery tone yelped. Jiemma began to tear up and mumbling incohearent words like *Fuck she remembers daddy* and *shit I forgot to bring her gummy bears*.

"Anna…" Rogue's deep voice started.

"Oh… Ah… OH! RAIO-NII!" Anastasia screamed.

"Oh my fucking god, you … you're not fucking with my mind are you? Is that really you?" Rogue whispered as he rubbed soothing circles onto his little sister's back.

"How are you alive?" Minerva asked with clear liquids flowing freely from her eyes

"AH MIN-CHAN! LONG TIME NO SEE"

"LONG TIME NO SEE?"

"YA ONLY A MONTH RIGHT?"

"YOUR BRAIN IS MESSED UP! GODAMNED 10 YEARS!"

"EIII?"


	2. Fate,Troubles and Secrets

Hi guys! I am going to present u guys the next chapter of Apocalypse Dream! ENJOY!

* * *

Prieviously on Apocalypse Dream

"AH MIN-CHAN! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"LONG TIME NO SEE?"

"YA ONLY A MONTH RIGHT?"

"YOUR BRAIN IS FUCKING MESSED UP! IT HAS BEEN GODAMNED 10 YEARS!"

"EIII?"

* * *

Minerva's POV

"Listen Anna, I have no idea what is wrong with your brain but-"

"HEY MEANIE MINI!" She retorted back.

"MINI?" The guild chorused

A vein in my forehead snapped. More whispering echoed the guild but I responded that with an Territory spell that blasted half of the guild away. Oopsie!

"Anyways, let me continue kay?"

"A-aye" the members choked.

"YOUARESOMEANYOUDIDN'TEVENRESPONDTOTHELETTERSISENTYOUTHROUGHMAGICINHEAVEN!MEANIE!" I screamed whist everyone sweat dropped.

"I wasn't in heaven that's why." She answered calmly. "BTW MINI-CHAN, I think you are seriously Bi-Polar." Anna concluded with a firm nod with her head. Rogue stayed in that position while crying silent tears. Suddenly, something probably trash (you see, blood ties you just can't miss them with Master) screamed while flying in.

"ANNA!" while crashing in headfirst which caused it to face plant into Rufus's Red Velvet cake.

"OH Crystal you came." Anna restated calmly.

An exceed of Froche's size dusted herself clean from the red crumbs. Her midnight black wings with silver white tips shone like moon and stars itself flapped gently and we got a good look at it. She was a cat with grace and posture. I LIKE IT. Crystal's light blue fur seemed like the softest material in the world and she too, have blood red eyes like the Cheney Siblings.

"Nya…" It purred

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMG ITS SO CUTE!" Rogue screamed!

"Rogue? That's a first. I knew that you liked cute things but REALLY?" Anastasia sweat dropped.

"Anastasia you need to be punished for leaving us. Where were you?" Sting smirked. How I wanted to wipe that corky smirk off his face. I took out my deep red lipstick and smashed it against his face, ruining it since it was waterproof. Hehe…

"oh me? I was in the celestial world for I guess in your time 10 years."

* * *

Anastasia POV

I can't tell them that I was dragged into hell by Zeref because he wanted me to be his Queen. Ugh. This will cause a world war soon. Sigh.

"But I thought that humans can't go to the celestial world." Onii-chan questioned.

"The truth is remember that day where I 'died' , I did actually die. The celestial king took pity on me and taught me light magic to balance out the dark apocalypse magic in me so ja. Half of my magic is sealed inside of my key. The rumoured Key of Death and Assassin."

When I finished explaining, everyone's mouths went in a perfect 'o' shape. IT WAS ADORABLE! Then Yukino piped up.

"WHAT! SO YOU ARE NIGHTMARE? THE FAMOUS 0TH SEAT OF THE 10 WIZARD SAINTS? YOU TOTALLY SMASHED THE REST OF THE WIZARD SAINTS BY CHALLENGING THEM ALL TO A BATTLE! AND OF COURSE WON! YOU LEFT THEM IN THE HOSPITAL FOR HALF A WEEK!" she screamed and then quickly apologised since she was that kind of quirky girl. Reminded me of Aries-san. FLUFFY!

"Yukino-san, are you a Celestial wizard by chance? A owner of the 12 zodiac? I can sense it."

"Why yes! Are you one?" She replied with a smile on her pretty face. Crystal looked puzzled, as if she had a nightmare. I ignored that though I would talk to her later.

"No I was wondering if you could summon Pisces and Libra because I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to them when I left." I begged with my famous puppy eyes.

The whole guild was stunned by my cuteness and Riao-nii fainted. Ha! My sexy cute charms do work!

"Open the gate of the paired fish and heavenly scales: Pisces, Libra!" She chanted with 2 dazzling gold keys in her hand.

POOF!

"Good morning master Yukino what can I do for you toda-"

"HI PISCES, LIBRA I MISSED YOU!" Crystal snuggled up to Libra and she hugged Crystal tight to her. I faked happiness. They saw through it but played along. What I took drama classed with Riao–nii before! AHHHH Riao-nii is called Rogue now but I wanna call him riao… oh well.

"Anastasia-hime we missed you!" They lunged at me. Pisces changed into their mother and son form of course otherwise I would have been squashed.

"Hime? Isn't that the title Lucy's sprits give to her?" Mini-chan pouted.

"Lucy? Lu-Cy? Luigi?" I pronounced. That name seemed familiar…

"LUIGI? THAT'S WAY OFF!"

"Ahh gomen!"

"WE ARE SERIOUSLY GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!" Orga joined. "Let me sing a song for you to cheer you up squirt!"

"NOOOOOO!" The guild shouted.

"I promised to give you punishment didn't I?" Sting whispered to my ear in a tone which only I could hear while the guild was in a…. mess.

"Perverted alien." I laughed

"But I'm your perverted alien. Right?" He smirked a reply

"You are serious about this huh? Dragons only can have one mate don't go fucking any hot girl you see kay?" I said with innocence in my voice. Sting was shocked.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH SUCH INNOCENCE? YOU ARE A DEVIL IN DISGUISE I SAY!" His face was as pale as a ghost.

* * *

*Mind voice *

I never knew that this would happen so fast. 3 months has passed with laughter replacing sadism in Sabertooth. I was reunited with my family and my papa (Jiemma) because Aconologia went missing. I miss him so much. Dad come home, don't be a slave to Zeref that son of a bitch.

*Mind voice end*

* * *

Time skip 1 month

* * *

Normal POV

"AS YOU SEE THE GMG AKA GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING CLOSER AND I CHOSE 5 PEOPLE AS OUR REPS! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS LISTEN UP THIS YEARS CONTESTENTS ARE:

Sting Eucliffe!

Minerva Orlando!

Rogue Cheney!

Orga!

AND ANASTASIA CHENEY!

WE HAVE 1 WEEK TO TRAIN AND SO LONG BRATS! Dismissed!" Jiemma boomed.

"Where should we go to train?" Anastasia asked while tilting her face cutely to a side. What? She is only 16 while the others are like 18-19.

"Mountains"-Rogue

"Waterfall"-Orga

"Training centre"-Minerva

"How about the beach?" Anastasia and Sting suggested. Well Sting was thinking about the hot girls in bikinis and boobs bouncing while Anna was thinking about the multi terrains like ground and water at the same time. It would produce extra spiritual energy.

"OKAY!" the contestants agreed.

* * *

Time skip after the train ride to Akane Resort Still Normal POV

* * *

"Ughhhh…. I am never going to ride a train ever again!" Sting moaned as he tumbled onto the sand face first.

"Me too." Rogue on the other hand was less green and blue but very pale and looked as if he was ready to die.

"Nii-chan don't die on me!" Wailed Anna.

"How come you don't have motion sickness?" Orga asked as he stifled a manly giggle.

"Well, they are on their 2nd stage while I am a true slayer because I have mastered everything which is the 4th stage. I also unlocked my 2nd origin before I became half sprit."

"oh"

After a while, the boys came out in swimming trunks. Rufus tagged along too because he was the chosen reserve member.

Sting was wearing trunks of pure white and yellow.

Rogue was wearing red and black.

Rufus was wearing gold and red.

Orga was black, yellow and green.

The girls exited the comfort rooms wearing daring seductive suits.

Minerva was wearing a tight 2 piece bikini which was 1 size to small on her bosom area. Her swim suit was light green and blue.

Anastasia gave every man nose bleeds. Her swimsuit was 4 sizes too small because she had grown a bit during the 10 year span. (That's right. Anna 'died' when she was 6 years of age) Her super tight bikini is a black, red and silver stringed one with a small chibi dragon doll decorating her hair. Anna's deep black hair is done in a high pony tail yet leaving her sideway fringe and bangs tucked messily behind her ears. Her long hip length hair sways with grace in the wind and on her feet adorned delicate silver and black high wedged flip flops. In her mind right now, she is thinking about the despicable deal she had made with a certain person to escape hell. She shook her head hard and focused on training.

They wave to the boys as the 2 girls join the perverted boys in the water. Crystal stayed on shore and thought about the vision she had. (She has a similar magic to Carla's except she has another magic than just Aera and visions).

* * *

_***vision***_

_**All of Sabertooth's members are wiped out except of the top 5. That included Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Orga and Rufus. No Anastasia. No sight of her (Crystal's) partner. A throne was placed on top of the rubble of the demolished Domus Flau and a girl with snow white skin was seated on top of that throne perfectly intact as the ground around her is bloody and smashed. Zeref sat smugly on the right side of the handle of the throne while the girl o the throne had tears streaming out of her dull red eyes. These were no normal tears, they were blood.**_

_***end of vision***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Time Skip

It is now 1 day before the GMG. What will happen during the games. What secrets does Anastasia bear? This time, the 6 teams are chosen by popularity. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus/Quatro Puppy XD. 5 days until doom comes. On the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games, Zeref will rise. Will Sabertooth save Anastasia? Will Anastasia be forced to open the gate of the Death and Assassin? And what does Fairy Tail have to do with Anastasia?

Next chapter will be up by today (night Australian time) or morning (next morning).


	3. Truth Revealed

Last time on Apocalypse Dream:

It is now 1 day before the GMG. What will happen during the games? What secrets does Anastasia bear? This time, the 6 teams are chosen by popularity. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. 5 days until doom comes. On the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games, Zeref will come and claim his queen. Will Sabertooth save Anastasia? Will Anastasia be forced to open the gate of Death and Assassin, her own key? And what does Fairy Tail have to do with Anastasia?

* * *

Normal POV

"WELCOME TO CROCUS! WHERE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES OF THE YEAR X792 IS HELD! WE ARE HERE IS DOMUS FLAU! I am Chapati Lola! Sitting beside me is none other than….. Yajima-san! A former member of the Magic Counsel! Welcome to the first day of the GMG! Who do you think will be the number one guild this year, huh Yajima-san?"

"Ummm, this will be hard but I heard that a wizard saint just joined Sabertooth and Mermaid heel changed its core members. I have my bets to Fairy Tail because they never give up." Yajima commented with a smile across his wizened face.

"Our guest commenter is no other than… Jura Neekis! I heard you were in hospital for over half a week? What happened?" Chapati wiggled

"Well, a young girl with the deepest shade of black for her hair colour and what seemed like rubies for eyes came to a meeting of the 10 wizard saints. If I was not mistaken, her magic was dragon slaying magic. No, she did not trash the place. That poor girl was simply lost and wanted directions to Sabertooth but the 1st saint, short tempered as always picked a fight with her for influerating the meeting. Her reply was yes and in the end, she swiped the floor with all of us and especially the 1st but went easy with me and said we were old friends and I blacked out." Jura explained

"Is that THE NIGHTMARE you are talking about?" Yajima joined the conversation

"Yes, similarly she has the looks of one of the dragon slayers. She revealed her name to me and the council requested at the doorsteps of Saber for her to be the legendary 0th saint. She single handed destroyed every dark guild we requested her to destroy and the landscape to completely flat. I seriously think that she came from another planet." Jura nodded

"The planet where salamander came from?" Chapati questioned

"Her levels are out of reach of Salamander." Jura sweat dropped

"OOOO HEAR THAT CONTESTANTS 'THE NIGHTMARE' MIGHT COMPETE AGAINST YOU!"

" By the way, she is a kind hearted girl completely different from the rest. Oh now I remember her name. Its Anastasia, Anastasia Cheney." Jura thought hard

"ANOTHER CHENEY? WOW SABERTOOTH NOW HAS 3 SLAYERS! I WONDER WHICH TYPE SHE USES!" Chapati screamed into the mic

"Now, now we have to introduce the Teams." Yajima hushed

"FROM 6TH PLACE! WILD Team QUATRO CERBERUS!"

"Rocker!Nobarly!Semmes!Bacchus!Jager! And reserve is Warcry!" Jura reminded

"5TH WILL THEY RISE LIKE GRACEFUL CREATURES THEY ARE?THE ALL FEMALE GUILD! MERMAID HEEL!"

"Kagura Mikazhuchi. Arana Webb. Milliana. New contestants: Felicity Waters! And Luna Karaweina! Reserve is Risley!"

"4TH THE ULTIMATE CREATURE OF WINGS! SOAR OR FALL! BLUE PEGASUS!"

"Jenny Realight! Trimen! Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki! Reserve is the man of cats! Nichiya!"

"3RD The ultimate sea creature! Lamia scale! Do me proud!" Jura introduced

"Jura! Lyon! Yuka! Chelia! And Toby!"

"OOOOOO SECOND! DO FAIRYS HAVE TAILS? FAIRY TAIL!"

Loud cheering euruped the stadium. Proud Fairies entered the arena

"Juvia! Natsu! Laxus! Erza! Mystogan! Reserve: Guildarts"

"First, whats this? SABERTOOTH WITH THEIR ACE, NIGHTMARE!"

"To make the skies roar

To make the earth boil

To make the seas silent

THAT IS SABERTOOTH!" The team chanted

"Sting! Orga! Minerva! Rogue and Anastasia (NIGHTMARE) CHENEY!"

The crowd went wild. Almost every eardrum was broken.

* * *

**This is the battle plan**

Team A **vs** Team B

Team C **vs** Team D

Team E **vs** Team F

Team G **vs** Team H

* * *

"The first game for today is going to be: FEAR! This will show your worst fear and lock you in a cube and then transport you in the air! I will give you a hint. Bring out your bravest member it do this!" Yajima suggested.

Sabertooth Team POV

"We are keeping Anastasia secret until battle" Everyone agreed

"Not sting bee, he is a scardy cat" Anna stated with a smile on her face

"Rogue." Minerva stated.

"Yes onii-chan. You are so emotionless so yes! GO ONII-CHAN!"

"Ok only for you Anna." Rogue grumbled

"Sabertooth is sending in Rogue Cheney!" Jura announced

"Fairy Tail, Natsu!"

"Lamia Scale, Lyon"

"Quatro Cerberus, Rocker"

"Mermaid heel, Luna Karaweina"

"Blue Pegasus, Hibiki "

"LET FEAR ROAM!" Chapati exclaimed while putting on his blue hair that matched 'Wendy-tan'

* * *

Anastasia POV

A dark building rose into the sky, with 6 different cubic rooms floating around it. Each one had a guild's emblem on it. I saw Riao-nii inside a deep purple cubicle.(NOT TOILET!) Inside it was a sphere shape. This gave it a very 3D feeling. Rogue-nii was in. The other contestants ventured their deep secrets from their cubical. The audience has lacrima vision. Everyone focused on Raio-nii's because the scene there was so bloody that it could have been called a massacre.

This was Raio-nii's worst fear. The day of my death. That day, was my birthday on becoming 7. My birthday was Midnight and I died on 6pm that day. But I was revived 7:11 by the Sprit King.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone watched the screen as if it was a movie. It had the title written with blood: Demise of Nightmare. Everyone knew that Anastasia died that day but never knew the details. The Sabertooth Guild kept the details a secret.

But today the truth will come out… It is not just a death attack. It was an attack from Fairy Tail and the main leader was Lisanna who was Anastasia's best friend besides from Sting, Orga and Minerva.

She was jealous that Anna got all the attention. She was even made an S class in her guild which was very hard to achieve and she made it when she was 6. Her blue eyes were bloodthirsty. She had turned into a bunny and evoked the wyvern parents otherwise they wouldn't have attacked. The Strauss knew as well as everyone but team Natsu's old core members. Erza, Gray and especially Natsu. Those 3 believed it was just a job failure. Master became distant to Lisanna but forgave her at the end. That was why Lisanna permanently is banned from jobs and S class. Another gift was the cold shoulder.

* * *

Rogue POV

Blood was every where. A sickly figure lay twisted on the ruby red snow. Unlike her eyes, which is now dull and plain, the red snow glistened like Anna's original eyes. This time, it was full of hatred and remorse towards her thought to be best friend in Fairy Tail. A short white haired girl came home with blood heavily stained in her hair. Her abyss eyes were so bloodthirsty that blood permanently decorated the core of her eyeball.

I shivered. I knew which scene this was. I didn't want to be reminded of this again. The very pale girl was wearing a snowy white kimono and a chibi dragon decorated the ends of it. Big hole was missing in her stomach area and her mouth still carried a dazzling smile although it was stained with blood. 2 boys sat next to her, wailing and the platinum blonde haired boy whispered but it was so loud and clear for everyone. "Ne, Raio why did she stop breathing?" My eyes watered as my knees buckled. I feel that Froche is cheering me on. Anna is dead and that was it in this dimension.

I plucked up so much courage and whispered the words that changed my life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, but you are not my Anna."

"THE GAME HAS FINISHED! ROGUE STAYED IN IT FOR 59 MINUTES!"

Unknown to me, a certain girl was glaring daggers at me while her model sister held her down.

"Rogue Cheney! This battle is won by you! You are first out! We have one question for you. Who is that girl?"

I hesitated.

"That girl," I spoke loud and clear "Is my sister, Anastasia or as the council calls her; Nightmare."

"NO WAY, SHE DIED IN THAT MEMORY!" Jura exclaimed

"She did die, only for 1 hour and 11 minutes."

"W-well congrats on living Anastasia-tan." Chapati stammered

"Thank you~" My sister shouted cutely.

Normal POV

The event is now finished. The rankings is shown below

* * *

1st. Rogue Cheney 10pts

2nd. Natsu Dragneel 8pts

3rd. Luna Karaweina & Lyon Vastia 5pts

5th. Hibiki 1pt

6th. Rocker 0pt

* * *

"BATTLE PART! This is getting more exiting by the second!" Chapati exclaimed

"That's right. I just wish they wouldn't pair these battles. So dangerous." Jura confirmed with a nod

"First to battle is" Mato exclaimed (IM SORRY I JUST REMEMBERED THAT PUPMKIN)

"Fairy Tail! LAXUS DREYAR!" Chapati screamed making everyone wild

"Versus" Yajima added

"ANASTASIA CHENEY FROM SABERTOOTH. THE NIGHTMARE!" The crowd went bananas with screaming.

* * *

Sabertooth POV

We got this in the bag. Anna would beat him with her eyes closed. HEHE!

* * *

Anastasia POV

"Hi Sparky! Missed me?" I mocked

"Wait…Sparky you are ANNA!" Laxus exclaimed while hugging me "I thought you died."

" I did and you know who caused it. I just wonder how she is doing on with life." I said with sarcasm dripping.

"Lisanna bitch" Laxus scrunched up his face.

Our conversation got cut as a fist went to my stomach.

"LAXUS! SON OF A BITCH!" I faked anger

"Slip of a fist?" He was now like a prune. Quivering on the ground. My demon aura flickered in the air.

"Oops slip of magic." I stated while sweat dropping.

"Lets get serious." I sensed the tone Laxus was using.

Starting with a full on roundhouse kick to the jaw, I sent him to the wall. He totally smashed it. Getting back up, using lightning body he charged at full strength at me. Then, he disappeared.

CLIIFHANGER!


End file.
